Never and Again
by xNightValkyrie
Summary: A girl shows up, badly wounded, in Konohagakure after leaving for years. She comes back finding herself in a jail and meets people who left her memorable memories in her past. What has brought her back and what's the motive behind it? NarutoxOC - Oneshot.


Dark clouds stood on top of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, threatening the villagers with small droplets of rain. People ran around finding their shelters as the rain fell harder and stronger. Only the village's guards stayed immobile in their position, ready for any surprise thrown at them.

Just a few steps from the village's gates, a small black form was slowly moving towards the entrance of the city. As the black form advanced, a trail of red was left behind and as it was about to enter the village, a few people, who they called ANBUs, jumped out, surrounding the dark being.

Mikani stretched her arms out to the blurry beings that had just appeared in front of her.

"H… help… pl… please…" she coughed, kunais and shurikens sticking out of her limbs. As she talked, blood poured from her mouth as well as her abdomen. The ANBUs looked at her shaking form and ran to her after analyzing that she could be no threat at this point.

The young girl collapsed right in front of the four shinobis, her legs giving out first, and then her crimson stained body, and then her consciousness.

Two ANBUs picked her up and helped her to the hospital, one staying on guard behind them and the other dashing to the Hokage's office to inform the Fifth about the young girl.

**One week later**

*beep…* *beep…* *beep…*

I slowly opened my eyes. They felt abnormally heavy… The first thing I saw after opening my eyes was a patch of white. I blinked. Where was I? I tried turning my head around, feeling some stiffness in my neck. It felt like I haven't moved my neck for a dozen of years. I looked on my right to see a window. But it wasn't those normal ones we see everywhere. It was a cell's window.

_I was in a jail…?_

"Open the door." I closed my eyes right after I heard the female voice, faking to be asleep. Well, not that I was much awake anyways. I heard footsteps coming closer and closer to me.

"Do you think it's her…?" What are they talking about? I had an urge to open my eyes and look at the people staring down at me. But I didn't feel like confronting anyone now. No, I didn't want to. I wasn't in the mood to do that.

"… Yeah…"

My eyes just snapped open by themselves.

I immediately recognized the voice. It was _him_. I looked at him, registering all of his features. Black raven hair, dark onyx eyes. It was definitely him, he looked exactly the same as when I last saw him. He was looking back at me, shock appearing in his eyes. Well, I probably scared him by waking up so abruptly.

"So you're awake…?" the feminine voice said. I looked away from Sasuke to the woman beside him. She had blonde hair and some kind of mark on her forehead. She did not look as shocked as he was. I just nodded, trying to stay as polite as I could. She only smiled. And it only made me feel uncomfortable. I returned my gaze to Sasuke, someone I haven't seen in years, someone I've never thought I'd see again, until now.

"Y-you're… Mikani… right?" I didn't say anything. I knew that I haven't changed much after so many years either, but I did not suspect him to remember me immediately… I tried to nod my head, but it felt so stiff I could barely do anything.

"Does it hurt anywhere? Try moving your body slowly." The blond hair woman said. I tried lifting up my head, then my arms, then my body to sit up, but pain shot through my stomach, making me fall back down on the bed.

"It hurts… around my abdomen…" I looked at her nod.

"Sasuke, go wait outside with the others, I'll do a check up on her." He followed as she said. I only looked at his back while he walked away. Right after the door closed behind him, the woman lifted up my shirt and looked at the bandage around my stomach.

"Who's that person inside, Sasuke?" a familiar voice re-entered my brain, though I couldn't put it on right from who it came from. It sounded very familiar, yet, very distant.

"Hush, Naruto..! Stop questioning Sasuke-kun when he doesn't want to reply you!" a girl voice said.

Naruto…? Is he… the same Naruto that I've known…? That I'm supposed to-

"Your wound should be healed in a few days. So you shouldn't move around too much until it heals." I nodded to her. She still didn't introduce herself to me, but she probably knew perfectly who I was. After all, she looked for the only person who could recognize me perfectly. "I'm the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade." Tsunade… one of the three legendary Sannins. I should've expected that since the news about the Sandaime's death spread around the world. I closed my eyes, already feeling the burning exhaustion from it. "Do you know why we locked you up?" my black eyes opened and shifted to her. I knew too well why I was in a jail. I couldn't escape it, but I knew it wouldn't be for long.

"I know."

"Do you care to explain why you have come back, knowing the situation?" I looked away. I wasn't planning for this to happen now, so quickly… I haven't even thought up of a reason yet. I knew I was very weak right now, so I wanted the most rest I could, but I want it to be done quickly with.

"I… I want Sasuke and Naruto to listen as well…" It was silent as I made my request, at least it could give me a small moment to think. I heard no noise, only the beeping sound of my heart rate. She probably wasn't going to let me explain it to them now, was she? If she says no, then maybe I'll come up with a reason not telling her because they're not around…

"Alright. Naruto! Sasuke! You can come in!" I turned my heavy head to the left, looking at the two boys that I've known for half of my life walking in.

"Mikani-chan?" Naruto's eyes extended to a point where I couldn't find any description to fit. "You came back?" he ran to my bedside, Sasuke close behind him. Seriously… I had never expected that he'd recognize me immediately.

"Can you answer me now…?" I breathed slowly, remembering about the reason I came back…

"I left with Itachi five years ago, right after the Uchiha massacre. But I couldn't take it anymore, everyday, I felt regret and guilt from leaving behind my brother for a criminal who killed my family." I bit my lip and looked at Sasuke, sadness tinting my eyes. "That's why I came back. I didn't want to be with Itachi anymore. He scared me, he disgusted me…" I heard knuckles crack. I looked down to see Sasuke's fists trembling. "I'm sorry…"

"Why should we believe in a word you've said?" I frowned. I looked up to Tsunade.

"Because they both believe in me." I looked at my brother and at Naruto. I was really hoping they'd believe me and trust me. "Right…?"

"I believe in Mikani-chan! She never lied to us!" I looked at Naruto. I was so glad he believed in me, even after so many years apart.

"Thanks… Naruto…"

"Mikani is my younger sister… I'll take care of her… I know she won't betray us… She was young at that time… She wouldn't what was truly good or bad…" I looked at Sasuke. He wasn't looking at me, but down on the floor. I know this wasn't an easy step for him to take, since he always thought that I had something to do with the family's massacre. But at the end… he believed in me. I just couldn't help but smile.

"Sasuke…" I heard Tsunade sigh as I looked at her.

"Alright, I'll let her out, but she'll be under your guards, both of you. If anything happens, it'll be your responsibility, Naruto, Sasuke. Understood?"

**Four months later**

It had been four months since I came back, and everything seems to have returned to normal, no one seemed to be shocked by the fact that I came back from Akatsuki, probably they thought the same thing that Sasuke did – that I was still very young at that time. But being young doesn't mean that I can make mistakes, because in this shinobi society, even the slightest mistake could take away someone's life… something I've learned during my journey with Itachi. Even Sasuke was being very nice to me, despite the fact that I had left with Itachi… Well, I can't exactly say that he's nice, but compared to his attitude towards the others, I definitely find him acting more like a brother towards me… which kind of got Sakura jealous, since he's acting differently around me. But there's just one thing I don't get it about that… I'm his sister… so why would she get jealous for such trivial things? It's not like I love him in some non-sisterly love. On the other hand, I just felt sad for Naruto… he seems like he loves her so much… but she only cares for Sasuke… So I'm just trying to do my best to cheer him up and be around him when he needs someone, exactly like he does with me, exactly like we did when we were younger…

I looked up at the bright sky. It had been a while since I spent some time with Naruto ever since I got back, we couldn't get much time together… so I cherished those times together. Even though he's a bit of a clumsy boy sometimes, I always loved seeing his positive-ness and his hyperness, it would always cheer me up. He was like my light in a deep cave filled with darkness, he could light me up, no matter what he did and said.

"Mikani-chan! What's that sign you got on your back?" I looked at Naruto, who was pointing towards my black curse mark, on the bottom of my shoulder blade.

"That?" I pointed towards it, he only nodded. I tried to smile. I sat down on the ground. "It's a curse mark." I said, keeping it simple. He looked wide eye at me. Sometimes, his facial expressions could just make my day. I felt different around him. He just totally changed me since I came back. "I got it when I entered Akatsuki… If the curse mark is triggered… then I'll die." I looked at my hands, remembering about the countless of people I killed. Beside Naruto, I was just a heartless criminal, someone who didn't deserve so much happiness.

"How… how does it get… triggered?" I looked up at him. I just smiled. I didn't want to tell him, or he'd find out about my true purpose here. I just couldn't tell him that, _the curse mark is triggered when I betray Akatsuki_, could I? "Don't worry, Mikani-chan! I won't let anything happen to you!" I blinked. I felt my cheeks heat up. I instantly turned away from him, knowing that he'd be looking at me.

"Mikani-chan?"

"It's nothing!" I tried fanning off my blush with my hands. _Calm down!_ I took deep breaths and closed my eyes for a few seconds. _Calm down!_ I slowly reopened my eyes when I felt like I had calmed down.

But Naruto just had to move an inch close to my face.

"H-huh…"

"Are you okay, Mikani-chan? You're all red!"

**One month later**

It was night time and I was peacefully cleaning my kunais and shuriken when I felt something flying towards me from the window. I didn't dodge, knowing what I was waiting for. I turned around as a kunai flew past me with a note written on it. I immediately removed it from the wall and rushed out of the Uchiha compound.

I ran towards the indicated training ground and saw two dark figures roam behind a dark tree. I stopped and looked at it. I felt my eyebrows merging together, forming a frown. It had been a while since I started to get those annoying visits that I didn't want anymore. I had to get rid of them somehow. I didn't want to be part of this anymore, I didn't want to be involved with them anymore.

"What do you want?" I just said as the two shadows stepped out of the darkness. Red eyes looked at me seriously while the other just glared at me.

"We haven't gotten any news from you, so we came to pay you a visit." I clenched my fists. I always had to repeat it.

"I told you! I don't want to see you guys ever again! I'm tired of this and I want to be myself and have a normal life!" I smelled the blood dripping from my hands. But I couldn't care less. I wanted my freedom, I wanted to be back to where I belonged.

"You can't. Once you joined the organization, there's no turning back, and you know it." I felt my legs and arms tremble. It was true. I already felt a stinging pain on my shoulder. But even with this, I wanted my release.

"I will not work with you guys anymore. The last piece of information I gave you will be the last, I won't ever give you any information about Konoha or the Nine-Tails anymore! I'm not betraying Sasuke or Naruto again! I don't want to see you guys here ever again!" I turned around to walk away.

"Mikani-chan…?"

The note and kunai in my hand fell.

Naruto… Sasuke… Kakashi-sensei… They were all standing in front of me…

"What do you mean… 'work with you guys'…?" I felt my heart within my chest. It was beating 100 beats per second.

"Naruto… listen… I-"

I flew back towards the grass. I held the cheek that Naruto has punched. I felt warm liquid rolling down my face. I just couldn't look back up. _He knew. They knew._ They'd hate me now. I hoped that it could stay hidden for the rest of my life, at least.

"Don't you understand? She betrayed you guys! She was never planning to return to your sides! She was only gathering information for us, so we can attack you easily! Mikani being here wounded, ending up in Konoha, meeting you guys again, it was all part of the plan!" I felt the blood within my veins boil.

"Kisame! SHUT UP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I looked towards Naruto and the others. Kakashi-sensei was looking at me… disappointed… Sasuke, like Naruto, they had their hands balled up into fists… I really failed them… I really did.

"Kisame, we have nothing left to do here anymore, let's leave." Itachi's voice resonated in my head. Sasuke's head just snapped up and he charged towards him. But they just disappeared in a flash.

"DAMN YOU, ITACHIIII!" I stayed still on the grass. I could feel Naruto's chakra rise second by second, but I didn't move. I couldn't move. The pain on my shoulder has already spread to the other parts of my body and I couldn't do anything anymore.

"Naruto! Calm down!" I looked up, seeing Kakashi-sensei trying to hold back Naruto. I could barely see the red chakra forming around him. I knew what was coming. Yet, I didn't bother to try and leave, because I knew I deserved it for betraying them. I just looked at Sasuke slowly walking towards my way, his eyes showing anger, and hatred. I didn't escape it. I just looked right into his eyes, letting his emotions kill me from the inside. Yet, what killed me the most was the hatred in Naruto's sky blue eyes. I knew I had something for him since I met him, but as the time passes, this feeling only grows stronger, and it becomes irreplaceable, undeniable.

Yet, I couldn't help but look away as Sasuke picked me up by my collar. I didn't know how I felt anymore, if my body was trembling from fear or something else. But the moment he looked at me straight into my eyes, his eyes widened.

I guess that the physical effects of my curse have started to take its effect on me, since I felt that my eyes were going to give up on me as my view got blurrier by the second…

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

**Three years later**

(Three years has passed away since Mikani lost consciousness, but gladly, she didn't die from the curse mark. Tsunade was able to save her with her extraordinary medic jutsus. A few weeks after she was saved, Sasuke left for Orochimaru, Naruto following Jiraiya for his training, and Sakura became Tsunade's most trusted student. Right after she had been brought to the hospital, Tsunade had found out that when triggered, the curse would release a poison that would kill every cell in the body of the person, and gladly, she was quick to find a remedy for it, but the damage made to Mikani's brain had to be healed by itself. Naruto felt horrible that he didn't believe in Mikani, so he promised her he'll train harder in order to bring her brother back…)

"… Mikani… please…" _who is calling me…?_ "Mikani… stop sleeping…!" Is it…?

"Naruto…?" I felt like I had opened my eyes, but the darkness around me stayed the same. Nothing changed. Maybe only the weight on my left arm lifted up.

"Mikani-chan? You're awake? Mikani-chan?" I felt myself being pulled up and placed into a very warm and tight hug.

"I'll go get Tsunade-sama!" I heard different voices… but I couldn't see anything… why…?

"Naruto…? Where am I…? Is the light off…? I can't see you…"

"W…" I felt some slight wind on my face. "Mikani-chan? What are you talking about? The lights are on! And it's still early in the day! Can you see my hand?" Lights… on…?

I lifted up my hand and wiped my eyes and reopened them. Total darkness.

"I-I can't see anything! Stop kidding, Naruto! It's not fun!" I felt like my breath was staggering the way I spoke. I didn't know what was happening. Why I couldn't see anything? "Naruto! Where are you? Stop kidding right now! I don't want to play around! Open the lights!" I tried stepping down from the bed, but I only felt hands pushing me back. "Stop it! Open the light!" I pleaded. I didn't want to play around anymore!

"Mikani! Calm down!" another voice said. Who was it? I felt two hands holding me down as I tried to find some small lights, anywhere. "Mikani, don't move."

It was a bad joke. I didn't like it. I couldn't see a thing and it feels like my senses were all gone. Suddenly, I felt like someone was trying to extend my eyelid, but then nothing happened. And then the same happened with the other eyelid.

"Mikani, Naruto, Kakashi, I'm afraid to say that… Mikani has lost her sight."

_Lost her sight_.

What does this mean…? Am I blind…? What happened…? Why… why am I blind…?

"I am… blind…?" Is that it…?

"I'm afraid so…" It's not true… It's not true…

"IT"S NOT TRUE!" I stood up and ran, my hands stretched out, trying to find something that gave me light. "IT'S NOT TRUE!"

"Mikani! Stop! You'll hurt yourself!" I walked in front, desperately finding something I could hold onto.

But then I tripped onto something and fell.

"Mikani-chan!"

I just felt tears rolling down my cheeks. I just felt something in my throat that I wanted to spit out. I felt cold. I was trembling. But then a pair of warm comfortable arm wrapped around me. I didn't care whose arms those were, I just hugged back, crying myself out.

"Mikani-chan…" I barely heard a deep breath by my ears. "Let me take care of you… I'll be your eyes from now on!"

"Naru… to…?" was he being serious…? He just pulled me away, but I still felt the warmth of his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm not good in talking… But I'm sorry for hurting you last time… When I knew you almost got killed by betraying Akatsuki… because of that curse mark… I felt really bad… And I felt pain in my chest…" Does that mean… he forgives me…?

"Are you… forgiving me…?"

"What are you talking about?" I just gasped at his reaction. "I mean… I mean… I'm the one who's sorry..." I just couldn't help but smile. I didn't know what his expression was, but I heard the sincerity in his voice, and that was enough.

"I'm sorry too."

And then I just felt like I was being pulled into another bear hug, but this time, I felt much more comfortable. I smiled. I hugged back.

"Naruto… I… I love you…"

He didn't reply me. His hug just suddenly turned awkward. I knew this would happen. I just pulled away. I tried smiling my hardest, not showing my tears.

"It's okay, you don't need to return it… I just… I just wanted you to know…" I bit my lips.

"I'm sorry, Mikani-chan…" I sighed and smiled.

"No, it's okay Naruto. I understand." I tried standing up, finding my way towards my bed and I sat slowly on the mat.

"Tsunade-sama, you're here?" I asked, not sure if she was the one inside this room with Kakashi.

"Yes, Mikani?"

"When can I be out of here…?" I asked. I didn't want to spend more time than I did in the hospital. I wanted to get accustomed to being blind…

"We'll do a few checkups on you and if everything's fine, you could be out by tomorrow morning."

That night, I couldn't sleep. I didn't find any way to sleep. I only kept tossing and turning in the bed. I had always thought that Naruto had at least a tiny feeling for me, and that this feeling could grow if we spent more time together… but I guess not. Honestly, I was kind of disappointed by his reaction, deep inside of me… I wanted him to say 'I love you too'. But ever since I came back, I've felt that his feelings for Sakura grew stronger than the feelings he had for me many years ago…

"_Mikani! Where are you going?" Sasuke-nii and Itachi-nii were getting too much on my back! They kept telling me to do this and that for training! I'm tired of it!_

"_I'm tired of your training! I'm going to rest!" I ran away the quickest I could with my short legs, not letting them catch up. Blah, not like they won't be able to catch me up… but I'll just take my chance. I looked up from the ground, seeing people walking around with their children, hands in hands. I just ran faster. I didn't like seeing that. It just makes me jealous! Dad and mom never really cared about me… so what if I don't train and don't become the kunoichi they want?_

"_NARUTO! Stop it right here!" Huh?_

"_Oww!" I fell on my butt as a man pushed me out of his way. I frowned. What the hell! I looked towards his way, noticing that he was running after Naruto. We had been friends for a while now, but I kept it a secret from Itachi-nii and Sasuke-nii and my family, since no one seems to like him…_

_I just stood up and ran after them. When I reached them, the man had Naruto cornered, but he didn't look scared at all._

"_Look at what you've done, brat!" I looked at the back of the man, seeing him pull out something, showing it to my blond friend. "You're gonna pay for this!" my eyes widened when I saw him lift up a bat that came out of nowhere. I took the closest thing to me, which was an empty can, and threw it over the tall man. He turned around, looking at me angrily. I just frowned._

"_Mikani-chan!"_

"_Why are you picking on kids?" I yelled._

"_It's none of your business, you brat!" my eyes widened as he ran towards me. I felt like he was going to hit me with his bat._

"_Naruto-kun! Run!" I yelled as I ran away, making sure Naruto got out of the small closed alley. I ran the quickest I could, with Naruto running by my sides. I was getting tired quickly, because of my brothers' training. I looked around me, trying to find a hiding place._

_And I spotted a beehive in a tree. I smile devilishly as I thought of an idea._

"_Naruto!" I whispered and took his hand, pulling him behind the tree with me. With my other hand, I picked up a rock and waited for the man. I looked at him reach the tree and walk slowly towards us._

"_What are you doing, Mikani-chan?" Naruto whispered._

"_Hush!"_

"_So, you're getting tired huh…? Come with me if you don't want me to beat you up!" I smiled as he reached the spot. I threw the rock on the beehive, watching it fall on the man's head._

"_Wahh? AHHHHH!" he ran away, the bees following close behind._

_I just couldn't help but burst out laughing with Naruto._

"_Ha… hahaha! Mikani-chan! You're so smart!" I just made a peace sign to him._

"_Ne… Mikani-chan… where were you all this time…? I haven't seen you for so long… I thought that… you were avoiding me…" What?..._

"_No way! I would never avoid you, Naruto-kun!" I looked down. "My brothers are forcing me to train with them…"_

"_Oh…" I looked at him, wondering why he sounded so happy. His eyes widened."Oh, no! It's not what you think Mikani-chan! I just thought that… that you were avoiding me… I'm happy to hear that it wasn't true!" I looked at his bright smile. I just smiled back. "Um… Mikani-chan…" I looked at him._

"_Huh?"_

"_I love you…"_

I opened my eyes. _A dream_… A memory that I could never forget… But now, everything was different, he changed. We were still kids at that time… We couldn't think properly, we didn't know what true love meant. I wouldn't blame him. I sighed. I should have returned my love for him at that time. I should have stayed around, and maybe everything will turn out differently…

"Naruto! I thought you loved her! Why did you reject her?" I recognized Sakura's voice. It sounded close, but distant. They were probably outside my room. I closed my eyes, I didn't want them to know I was awake yet… Not now… I didn't know how to face Naruto…

"I know, Sakura-chan… but I didn't want her to think that I pitied her." I don't know if it was because I lost my sight, but I had that feeling that told me I just didn't feel like doing anything anymore, I didn't even want to think…

Wait… What did he say…?

_Naruto! I thought you loved her! Why did you reject her?_

Who… who are they talking about…? Didn't… didn't Naruto like Sakura…?

"What are you talking about? She would never think that way!"

"But I… Mikani-chan… I already…" are they… talking about me…?

"It's never too late!" I felt myself flinch as the door slammed open. "Go! Go Naruto!" Right after hearing one or two steps, the door slammed close. I listened to the footsteps getting closer and closer, with my heart beating faster and faster. I'm glad that Tsunade-sama removed the heart rate monitor last night…

I heard the chair beside me being pulled and heard someone sit on it.

"Mikani-chan… I-" I sighed. I opened my eyes, even though I couldn't see anything, to indicate that I was awake.

"I know." I smiled. "I know you love me too." I couldn't see his reaction, but I felt like he was pulling me into his warm hug.

"I love you, Mikani-chan."

_The End_.


End file.
